tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Myriad
"Myriad" is the nineteenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Adam Kane with a script written by Yahlin Chang and Caitlin Parrish. It first aired on CBS on Monday, April 11th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Non implements the Myriad program, which places everyone in National City under his control. Only Supergirl, Maxwell Lord and Cat Grant are free from his influence. Meanwhile, Alex Danvers and J'onn J'onzz pay a visit to Eliza Danvers in Midvale and she gets to meet her very first Martian. Synopsis is quite pleased with himself.]] Non puts the Myriad process into action. Having appropriated satellite technology from Lord Technologies, he has successfully taken control of every human mind in National City. Monitoring the situation from within his sanctuary at Fort Rozz, he colludes with his most recent paramour, Indigo. He orders all of the DEO inmates to be set free, except for the White Martian, which is more trouble than its worth. DEO director Lucy Lane and Agent Vasquez are forced to comply. One of the released prisoners is the super-strong queen of Almerac, Maxima. Supergirl and she fight one another, and Supergirl manages to subdue her. Supergirl flies to the Fortress of Solitude to consult with the holographic image of her mother. The Alura hologram explains what Myriad is, and that its effects cannot be reversed. still in control.]] Supergirl then flies to CatCo Worldwide Media. Everyone in the office is behaving like a complete drone - the mental slaves of Non. Cat Grant enters the building and is seemingly unaffected. Maxwell Lord arrives a few minutes later, and is likewise unaffected by Myriad. He is wearing a special headpiece, which blocks the transmission frequency given off by Myriad. Cat Grant is wearing new earrings that Lord had given her that is fitted with the same technology. Non arrives and Supergirl tries to get him to release control of the populace. He refuses, citing that he is carrying on Astra's plan, which is to save the planet Earth from ecological disaster by taking control of humanity and forcing them to focus their efforts towards saving the planet. Supergirl vows to stop him, but Non demonstrates his control by having James Olsen, Winn Schott and an office worker named Kelly jump out the window. Supergirl is fast enough to catch Olsen and Schott, but Kelly falls to her death. Meanwhile, Alex Danvers and J'onn J'onzz are on the run. They take a bus to Midvale where they pay a visit to Eliza Danvers to stock up on supplies. J'onn reveals his true nature to her, and Eliza is fascinated. She then tells them about everything that has been going on, and that National City is being quarantined by General Sam Lane and the United States Army. J'onn decides to return to the city, but he wants Alex to stay with her mother. She refuses to do so, and tells J'onn that his telepathic abilities can shield her mind from the effects of Myriad. getting desperate.]] Back at CatCo, Maxwell Lord tells Supergirl and Cat that he has a means of saving the city, but it would come at a heavy cost. He has a bomb that he has constructed filled with Kryptonite dust. It would successfully kill Non and all of his lieutenants, but at least 8% of the human population would die as well. Supergirl is desperate to come up with an alternative to this plan. Cat inspires Supergirl to break through the Myriad brainwashing with a symbol of hope. Alex and J'onn arrive in National City and J'onn gets into a fight with Indigo. Initially, he maintains a steadfast victory in the battle, even causing her to disperse. Indigo's form reconstitutes itself and she forms her hand into a bio-weapon, which impales J'onn. As he slumps to the ground, the telepathic shield he had over Alex drops. Alex becomes another mindless pawn of Non. Supergirl goes to confront Non again. However, he has a different adversary in mind for her to fight: Alex Danvers, her own sister. Alex is wearing a suit of power armor outfitted with Kryptonite weaponry. The two combatants leap at one another. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X7619. * Actress Eve Torres is credited as Eve Torres Gracie in this episode. Eve Torres is better known as a professional wrestler contracted by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and is a former Divas Champion. * Alex Danvers appeared last in "Manhunter". * J'onn J'onzz appeared last in "Manhunter". * This is the second appearance of Laura Vandervoort in the role of Indigo. She appeared last in "Solitude". * This is the second appearance of the White Martian. It appeared last in "Strange Visitor from Another Planet" * This is the thirteenth appearance of Maxwell Lord. He appeared last in "Falling". * Superman makes a cameo appearance only in this episode. * This is the second appearance of the K'hund, who is a detainee of the DEO. He appeared last in "Falling". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Kelly the officer worker; dies in this episode. * The Fortress of Solitude appeared last in "Solitude". * This is the first episode of the series where Kara Danvers does not appear in her civilian identity at all. Allusions * Maxima is a DC Comics character who has been presented as both an antagonist and a protagonist. She was introduced in the pages of Action Comics #645 in September, 1989 as a foil for Superman. The queen of the planet Almerac, she once courted Superman's affections, believing that only one as powerful as he was deserving of her affection. Maxima has also appeared on episodes of Superman: The Animated Series. * Reference is made to Jeremiah Danvers in this episode. Jeremiah is a former DEO agent and the husband of Eliza Danvers and father of Kara Danvers. The event that Alex and J'onn speak of in this episode was revealed in "Manhunter". They believe that Jeremiah is still alive. * Cat Grant makes a reference to movie star Harrison Ford in this episode, stating that she is not into older guys. This is actually an in-joke as Harrison Ford and actress Calista Flockhart are married in real life. They began seeing each other in 2002 and were married in 2010. Quotes * Supergirl: You are designed to obey the members of the honourable House of El. And to preserve the memory of Krypton, wherever it went. If you don't override your orders myriad will destroy the House of El. And the memory of Krypton will be lost forever. You will have failed in your prime directive. .... * Indigo: Kill Kara Zor-El today, or fight her tomorrow. .... * Maxima: We could have been family, kara Zor-El. I once sought to make your cousin my mate. * Supergirl: Eww, gross! .... * Cat Grant: Ahh, you do have a cell phone, can I get that number please. * Supergirl: Superman... * Cat Grant: Oh! Can I get his number as well? .... * Supergirl: My mother was faced with this decision on Krypton. To act or do nothing. And she chose wrong. I love her, but she didn't save Krypton like she promised. And my planet died. My culture. My home. My parents. Everything was just wiped from the stars. How can I let that happen again? .... * Maxwell Lord: We act, you and I. We are more alike than you think. * Supergirl: I hope not. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries